


Fenfen's Big Sister Gets Married and He's Definitely not Sad About It

by eyydude



Series: Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [3]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, mentioned nie huaisang at the very begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: Teen Fenfen returns home after a strange meeting with a very important person (he thinks he was important, his fan was so pretty and his robes must have been expensive too!) and happens to see something that reminds him of the old days.
Series: Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667020
Kudos: 1





	Fenfen's Big Sister Gets Married and He's Definitely not Sad About It

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in Fenfen's story! At this point he's grown a bit, but all this is still maybe 5-6 years before the end campaign starts.

Mei ChunFen, Mei ChunFen, Mei ChunFen. 

That’s all the fifteen-year-old boy could think about on his way back from the strange meeting with Sect Leader Nie.

He has a name now, huh...It feels strange.

Never one to think too much Fenfen shrugs and makes his way through the village. He softly hums while skipping joyfully through the streets. He gets a few strange looks from the passers-by, nothing unusual. Fenfen is used to the staring, he quite enjoys it actually, it feels nice to have people pay attention to him.

Fenfen is sure to make his presence known wherever he goes nowadays. From the loud laughter and cheerful humming to the way, his colorful robes flutter as he gestures wildly while talking to anything and anyone. He still tends to randomly break into dance as he walks, a habit he developed as a child. 

His bag is slightly opened, just enough so that Big Sister and Little Brother can peak outside, he always makes sure they get a nice view when they’re travelling together. They’re always travelling together, but that’s just natural, they’re family after all.

He thinks he should visit a temple, he hasn’t been very lucky lately, but then again, he’s never been lucky in general. He never felt bitterness or anger, if fate decided to pave his path with only misfortune then he’ll dance his way along and continue to smile. He’s happy, truly, and no one can take that away from him.

The name he was given recently still rings in his mind. He loves it and when he heard it first he closed his eyes and placed in it that little chest in the corner of his mind where he keeps his most precious belongings. 

The loud yell of a man and the sound of a cart quickly driving by is what brings Fenfen out of thought. He chuckles and waves at the man that’s currently shaking his fist angrily and swinging insults Fenfen’s way. 

He should pay more attention when he’s walking, maybe he’d get lost less. He shrugs and makes his way to the temple. 

____________________________________________________________

Fenfen’s just leaving the temple when he hears it, a quiet giggle coming from a bush. He curiously makes his way over to the bush and he smiles from ear to ear.

There, behind the bush, he sees a little girl dressed in rags. She’s holding a stick puppet that looks to be put together with small branches, incense sticks and scraps of fabric. The girl is giggling to herself and seemingly talking to the doll, deepening her voice each time it needs to answer.

Fenfen feels his eyes burn for some reason as he watches the little scene. He clears his throat and the girl jumps up like a spooked rabbit. 

“No, no! Don’t be scared, please. Really there’s no need to be scared.” He puts his hands up and attempts to look as gentle as possible.

The little girl watches him carefully, doll hugged tightly to her chest. 

“Your friend is really handsome, would you mind introducing us?” He reaches inside his bag and pulls Little Brother and Big Sister out to introduce them to the girl and her friend.

Fenfen is happy and his cheeks hurt from smiling. He wishes things would stay like this forever, small and simple. An idea forms in his mind and he feels both dread and excitement.

“I have an idea!” He grins. 

“Idea?” The little girl tilts her head curiously.

He nods. “Have you ever seen a wedding?”

The little girl shakes her head and pouts.

“Well let’s have one now!” He points at Big Sister and the little girl’s doll. “C’mon.” He stands up and extends his hand to her.

Fenfen takes her by the hand and they head to the market. He buys more than enough red fabric and food for the two of them and just as the sun is beginning to set they return to the bush near the temple. He easily sews two new outfits for both dolls and explains everything he’s doing in great detail as the girl watches. They dress up the dolls and Fenfen recreates the wedding rituals he’s watched so many times.

“See, now they’re happily married.” He smiles and ruffles the girl’s hair and hands her both dolls. “Usually when a girl marries she moves in with her husband’s family,” his smile turns sad for just a moment before he continues “, so that means Big Sister will stay with you from now on.” 

His eyes sting again for some reason.

“She’ll take good care of you, I promise.” He says softly.

The little girl smiles happily and holds both her newly married dolls close. Fenfen feels so many things at once he’s not even sure he understands.

“Promise to take good care of each other?” 

“Promise!” The little girl nods.

Fenfen smiles and places a small pouch next to the food he’s bought and stands up to leave. The little girl continues to play as Fenfen pulls out Little Brother and hugs him tightly.

“Just us two now…” 

His face is wet.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the last story about baby Fenfen that I have already written. There are 2 more that take place right before he gets his powers and another that's set during the campaign.


End file.
